


i'll be your man (if you've got love to get done)

by blvesey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blind Date, Crossover, Love is Blind AU, M/M, Photographer Jeon Jungkook, Poet Kim Namjoon | RM, Screenwriting, What If Love is Blind Was Gay, updating tags as i go!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvesey/pseuds/blvesey
Summary: KIM SEOKJIN, 31: I’m a scientist--don't look at me like that, I am! I’m a scientist and I’m still participating in this experiment, so don't kick me off or sue me or whatever. Just let me say that there is absolutely no scientific foundation to this project, no control group, and no hypothesis. So keep that in mind.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, but endgame namkook ;), updating ships as i add chapters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Eye of the Galaxy Fic Fest





	i'll be your man (if you've got love to get done)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [artaemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaemis/pseuds/artaemis) in the [EyeOfTheGalaxyFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EyeOfTheGalaxyFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> love is blind (the netflix show) au!!!!
> 
> namjoon hears about an experiment about to take place to test whether love is truly blind. along with a handful of other contestants, they will date, without ever seeing each other, after 12 days they have to decide if one of the people they've date is worth proposing to. 
> 
> it's better explained in the series hbjefbe but basically the participants go into a "pod" that shares a wall with another pod and from those pods they talk to the other participants, get to know them, learn about their personalities, and date for a few more nights/days until they pop the big question! (I HOPE THIS MAKES SENSE BHJFH) 
> 
> AFTER having proposed to someone, they get to meet the person for the first time and go on a romantic trip with them before going back to real life and having to deal with the Challenges as they prepare for the weddings that are set to take place only three weeks after their engagement!

  
  


[ upbeat pop music ]

MIN YOONGI, 30: I’m joining this experiment because it’s so different from what modern dating has become. It’s not all based on physical appearance and being afraid to double text.

PARK JIMIN, 26: I heard there were men looking to settle down and get married and I went what? Where? Let me at them!

FADE OUT

—

FADE IN

INT. EXPERIMENT BUILDING, DAY

Namjoon doesn't think of himself as someone with a lot of things to regret. He makes decisions thoughtfully, with what he hopes is a healthy mix of head and heart, and has never let himself dwell too heavily on the past. 

Now, though, as he closes the door of the room he’ll be staying in for the next 10 days, he wonders if this is the first choice he’ll ever really regret.

He’s been called a bumbling romantic often enough by his best friend, but the experiment Namjoon finds himself participating in now doesn't feel particularly romantic. It’s impersonal and rushed and bizarre at its very core. Namjoon already feels isolated, hearing his own shoes shuffling down the carpeted hallway. He makes his way to the door at the end labeled “Side A Lounge” and pauses for a moment to listen to the new sounds filtering through the door before pushing it open.

The new sounds are voices, a steady hum of excited chatter as the residents of Side A introduce themselves. Namjoon scans the room, already a little overwhelmed, until he notices a very short and very pretty man waving him over. 

“Shame we have to stick to our pod people, you're very tall,” he remarks, looking Namjoon up and down. “I’m into that. Nice to meet you, my name is Park Jimin.”

“Kim Namjoon,” Namjoon introduces himself. “Are we just..hanging out?”

Jimin laughs. “Until the host gets here, yes. I think you're one of the last to show up, so he should be here soon.” He leans in conspiratorially. “As a content creator myself, I think you can only build up the suspense so much. It’s dramatic, we get it. I love drama. It's just, like, we’re the real stars of the show, right?”

“Makes better TV if we suffer more,” chimes in a tall, thin man sitting at the small bar counter next to them. He gives Namjoon a curt nod. “Dave Baek. Ready to get in the pods with some hotties?”

They won’t  _ actually _ be sharing their pods with anyone, but Namjoon says “Um, yes?” anyway. He’s about to try to keep the conversation going when he’s interrupted, or maybe saved, by the door opening. Half the cameras in the room swivel towards the man who enters.

Vaguely, Namjoon recognizes him as one of the hosts, Oh Sehun, a seasoned reality star known for being charmingly awkward and incredibly gay. “Gentlemen!” he beams, stepping into the center of the room with arms wide. “Welcome to what my co-host and I like to call our little love experiment. He’s taking care of Side B, your potential fiances. I’m here to brief you for the experiment, and then we can get down to answering our essential question: Is love truly blind?”

—

KIM SEOKJIN, 31: I’m a scientist--don't look at me like that, I am! I’m a scientist and I’m still participating in this experiment, so don't kick me off or sue me or whatever. Just let me say that there is absolutely no scientific foundation to this project, no control group, and no hypothesis. So keep that in mind.

—

INT. DATING POD, DAY

The premise of this dating show is interesting, at least. Namjoon had been told before signing up that it involved a series of literal blind dates, where he would meet people without ever seeing them, but the real logistics are slightly more complicated. There’s another door in the lounge that leads to yet another long carpeted hallway, but this time the hallway is lined with rooms Sehun refers to as “pods.” Each pod has two sides, divided by a frosted glass panel. These rooms are where the dates take place, by voice alone, no physical contact or visual cues. And eventually, after a few weeks of these dates, Namjoon has to propose.

Okay, he doesn’t  _ have _ to. Someone else could propose to him, and he wouldn't be obligated to say yes. Or he could just go home at any time. He has options.

Namjoon has never been great with options, though. Hoseok is always telling him that his Libra Mercury placement makes him good at communicating but terrible at decision-making. Jimin had winked at him before they chose their respective pods, in a way that was somehow both flirty and supportive, but Namjoon’s hands still sweat as he waits for his first date to arrive. What if this was a mistake, and they’re 60 years old or hideously ugly--no, that’s not fair, beauty is on the inside, that’s the point of the experiment, but he thinks 60 is definitely still too old for him--

“Helllooooo,” someone says in a low voice, sounding like they might be very close to the glass. “Wow, you really can’t see anything through this. Are you hot?”

Namjoon laughs before he can think not to. “I don't think the contract allows me to answer that,” he answers. “Also, physical attraction is so subjective, you know? Some people might find big noses really attractive, and others want someone way taller than them, and then there are, like, furries--”

The person on the other side gasps. “Yes! Exactly! I mean, okay, I’m not technically a furry, but you seem like someone who would appreciate the nuances of casual petplay.”

Namjoon doesn’t even know what to say to that, so he says nothing, and resigns himself to a new experience. He’s enriching his knowledge of the world and the people in it.

—

KIM TAEHYUNG, 26: No one takes me seriously because I’m pretty, I think. They look at me and see all this, and they’re like oh, you have perfect skin and mysterious eyes and an immaculate manicure, so obviously you don't know about modern art movements or ethical business practices or screenwriting. But actually I know about all of those things, plus I can walk in six inch heels and I own a very expensive collection of custom personalized collars. 

—

Namjoon goes on four dates on the first day, but only two of them really stick in his mind. Maybe three if he counts Taehyung’s detailed kink manifesto, which was certainly an inspiring display of openness about sexuality and the journey of self. Or something like that.

The first is with a slightly older man named Min Yoongi, who starts their conversation with “Your voice is sexy, but in kind of a douchey way,” and ends it with “Do you want to make a bet?” The way he speaks is thoughtful but never unsure. He’s an engineer, a sturdy kind of profession for a sturdy kind of person. The bet in question is that Namjoon will be the first of the two to propose to someone (Namjoon bets against himself).

He and Yoongi have a lot in common, enough to sit and talk comfortably for a long time. They talk about anything and everything. Namjoon doesn't know if it's the anonymity of the pod or genuine chemistry, but it never feels awkward or forced, even when they find things they do disagree on. Yoongi is exciting but still safe.

“I haven’t opened up to anyone like this in a long time,” Namjoon admits, after they each do a detailed runthrough of their entire high school experience and find so many similarities that they need to sit in silence for a moment. “The only other person I’ve ever really talked to about high school is my therapist, so. Sorry to unload that all on you.”

“Well, it’s going to be aired on television now,” Yoongi says drily, but there’s a note of understanding in his voice, even concern. Like if Namjoon says he doesn’t want it aired, Yoongi will fight tooth and nail to make sure the footage is erased from every hard drive in the universe.

Then they immediately get into an argument over their favorite movies. “Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind? Next thing you’re going to tell me your favorite band is Tame Impala and you do shrooms.”

“Well, you like shitty old action movies!” Namjoon protests. “You’re not any less pretentious than me. At least I’m not into Quentin Tarantino.”

There’s a clinking noise from the other side of the glass. “Cheers, then. Not to be a Pisces but I do have a lot of thoughts and feelings about film as a medium.”

“Oh, you’re a Pisces? I think I’m a virgin,” Namjoon says.

Yoongi is silent for a few moments. “Do...do you mean Virgo? I mean, if you were a virgin that would be fine. But do you mean Virgo?”

“Probably,” Namjoon says. “My best friend is very into astrology and he’s always watching me do things and going ‘oh, that was so Cancer Mars of you,’ but I don't really even know what that means.”

“We are not going to get along,” Yoongi announces, and the ice in his drink clinks again as he takes a long sip.

—

The second isn’t very different from any of the others, at first. Namjoon enters a new pod, sits in silence for a few moments. Then someone says, “Hi. Um, do you like dogs?”

“Of course I like dogs,” Namjoon answers. “I mean, I guess it’s not “of course,” some people don't like dogs. But I do. I have a dog, actually.”

He can practically feel the person on the other side of the glass sit up excitedly and then falter.“Is this what you’re supposed to talk about on the first date? We can talk about something else, if you want. Like the, uh, weather? Or our star signs! I’m a Virgo.”

“No, please, not star signs, I would love to talk about my dog,” Namjoon says. “She's the most important thing in the world to me, besides, like, my mom. Or my CD collection.”

“What the fuck,” says his date. “My name is Jungkook, by the way, and I also have a CD collection, and I think we should just get married right now. Even though you didn’t wanna talk to me about star signs.”

INT. SIDE A LOUNGE, NIGHT

Namjoon’s date with Jungkook lasts for hours. Four, to be exact. After they say goodbye, he wanders back to the lounge and nurses a glass of wine, watching the other residents of Side A giggle over their first date stories. He feels a little strange, a sort of post-concert depression sensation, except instead of a concert it's four hours of conversation with the most sweet and earnest person he's ever met.

No one else on Side A appears to feel that way. Kim Mingyu is a giant puppy of a man who’s been flashing his sharp and shiny smile from the moment he stepped through the door—Namjoon doesn't think they have much in common, but he seems sweet. He engages easily with the others, in a booming and excited voice, seemingly energized by the long day of awkward blind dates.

If Mingyu’s smile is disarming, Park Jimin’s is a weapon in its own right. He’s tiny and lithe and something about the way he laughs with his whole body suggests that he might have enough core strength to kill someone without using his hands. 

Namjoon is shaken out of his reverie by Jimin himself, climbing onto one of the coffee tables and raising a glass. “Gentlemen, may I have your attention!” Jimin says, although it's clearly not a question. “As a Libra, I tend to avoid conflict. However, I live to see other people that I don't know very well fighting over stupid things for absolutely no good reason. So let's go around, and everyone say who your favorite person you dated today was.” He hops off the coffee table and downs his entire drink in one gulp. “I’ll go first. I walked into my pod and said hello and a man went ‘Hi, I’m Kim Seokjin. I’m a 31 year old virgin and I sleep in my garage because I’m using my bedroom to test an artificial intelligence program.’ And that's when I knew he was the one.”

“Wait, you’re into Mr. Ex Machina because he's a 31 year old virgin who sleeps in his garage?” Vernon says quizzically.

Jimin sighs dreamily. “Yes, exactly, You get me.” It seems for a moment like Vernon is going to say something else, but he just shrugs in acceptance. Namjoon had only interacted with him for a few moments that morning, but he got the feeling Vernon was kind of an “agree first and ask questions later” person. Or maybe an “ask no questions at all” person.

“Are you sure he said he was a virgin?” Namjoon asks. “Maybe he meant Virgo. I got that mixed up earlier.”

Jimin frowns at him. “No, god, I would never date a Virgo. They don't give me enough attention.”

“Not to change the subject, but I was kind of into Jungkook,” says Dave, and Namjoon feels some tiny dark thing start to twist in the pit of his stomach. “And I’m pretty sure he was feeling me too. Kind of a flirty little thing, isn't he?” He sounds like he's talking about an animal, like it's a dog show or something. Like he doesn't even  _ like  _ Jungkook.

Mingyu speaks up from where he’s been sitting quietly on the couch. “We got along really well, but I kind of just see us becoming good friends. Like, we have a lot in common but there just wasn't that tension, you know? I talked to this guy named Jihoon, and he asked how tall I was, and I was like ‘this is supposed to be based on things other than physical appearance but I AM 185 centimeters, thank you very much.’ And then he said that was too fucking tall and I should never talk to him again.”

“Oh, he sounds perfect,” Jimin nods sagely. “If he's serious, obviously don't harass him or whatever. But as a short person and also a mean person, I think that's code for oh my god you're so sexy can I beat you up sometime, in a hot way?”

“I hope so,” says Mingyu. “Because I don't see myself proposing to Jungkook any time soon. He says he's 178 centimeters, how the hell am I supposed to pick him up dramatically so we can kiss in the rain?” He turns to Namjoon suddenly, and when those big dark eyes are fully trained on Namjoon he begins to realize Mingyu is not as harmless as he thought. Not to mention, his brain is now oscillating frantically between trying to pay attention to Mingyu and imagining kissing Jungkook (or a faceless version of him) in the rain. “Did you click with anyone today, hyung?”

The obvious answer is Jungkook. But he doesn't want to say Jungkook, doesn't want to give away this little piece of his day that he's been carrying around like a secret. He doesn't think he could stand to say Jungkook’s name out loud and watch Dave hear it and sneer at him. “Um, I got along pretty well with Taehyung,” he says instead.

Jimin moves across the room so quickly it seems like he might have teleported. He plops himself down in front of Namjoon and leans forward to stare at him intensely. “Oh, this is so perfect. Taetae is my best friend, we came here together. Kind of sucks that we're on opposite sides, so we have less options, but we still go on dates just so we can talk about our days and promise to marry each other if we’re both still single in 10 years. I don't think that will happen now that I've met the love of my life, though, so you and Taehyung would be very cute together.”

“Does he usually talk about petplay that much?” Namjoon asks.

“Always,” Jimin says proudly.

—

LEE JIHOON, 25: I am pretty short, and there are people out there who won't date guys that are shorter. So I've started doing the opposite, and rejecting people for being taller than me. Mingyu is not going to be my exception. Did he say he was going to? That’s a lie.

INT. DATING POD, DAY

“I can't believe you write poetry,” Jungkook says, and there's a note of real amazement in his voice, over something Namjoon has never even felt that proud of. 

“I didn't say it was good poetry,” he stammers, but Jungkook isn't having any of that. He's a lot less shy than on their first date, prodding Namjoon to answer question after question. It's kind of nice, to be wondered about. 

“Well, can I hear some? If you're comfortable, of course, but I’m really curious.”

“I guess so,” Namjoon says. They aren't allowed to contact anyone during the experiment, but their phones haven't been totally confiscated. He opens the Notes app and scrolls until he finds something he likes.

_ it’s stupid, i know, but _

_ taking the train always feels romantic. _

_ like running away from home, _

_ even if _

_ that's where you're going. _

_ i’d like to take trains with you. _

_ i’d like to be on top of the snow with you, _

_ to sit on the curb until the streetlights come on, _

_ to cut your hair _

_ in our living room and make a mess and  _

_ go to bed without cleaning it up _

_ because we have better things to do. _

_ it’s silly, maybe, but _

_ counting the flower petals on the ground until _

_ we run out of numbers  _

_ sounds kind of fun. _

_ and if it rains, and the whole city smells like  _

_ wet cardboard,  _

_ and you tell me  _

_ that the fallen branches in the street look like _

_ insect legs, _

_ i’ll take you home. _

There's silence for a few moments, then “Wow,” Jungkook breathes. “Wow, that was beautiful. I wasn't expecting it to actually be good, but it is and I might cry a little.”

“Hey,” Namjoon says, but he can't bring himself to actually feel offended. His cheeks feel hot, and he's never been so grateful for the frosted glass separating him from Jungkook, because he wants to cry a little too. And also, he thinks if they were face to face he might do something really stupid like kiss Jungkook.

“I said it was good!” Jungkook is smiling, Namjoon can hear it, and not for the first time he wonders what his smile looks like. It sounds big, but not as toothy as Mingyu’s or as forced as Dave’s. When he laughs it sort of just bubbles out of him helplessly, high and giggly and open-mouthed. It's incredibly endearing.

“You're cute when you get all passionate,” he says, and Namjoon feels himself flush even hotter. “I just wanna come over there and give you a hug. I write poetry sometimes too, but it's not nearly that good. I’ll probably still make you listen to it. On our next date, though, so I don't steal the spotlight.”

“So you don't want to cancel all our dates in advance after hearing my Notes app rambling?” Namjoon jokes, to hide the fact that the idea of Jungkook hugging him is making his brain feel like it might melt and run out of his ears.

Jungkook sounds almost upset when he speaks. “Of course not, hyung, you're really talented. I’d have to be an idiot to cancel all our dates after that. I’d like to go on a bunch more.”

It's so earnest again, so suddenly genuine, and Namjoon—Namjoon panics. “Yeah. Anyway, do you miss your family while you're here? I know I do.”

“I haven't seen any of my family in a while except for my younger brother. I moved out when I went to college and just sort of didn't go back.” Jungkook pauses for a moment. “They're not bad people, or anything. I wasn't escaping. I just wanted to be somewhere else, you know?”

“I understand,” says Namjoon softly. “I live pretty close to my mom still, I see her all the time. I don't think I could ever go very far from her. But sometimes I wish I’d gone somewhere else, I guess. Like, started somewhere totally new and learned everything about it from the beginning and learned more about myself in the process.”

Jungkook makes a quiet noise of assent. “Do you think we've ever seen each other on the street and just didn't know? What if I saw you in a grocery store once and thought you were really hot and was scared to say hi to you because you were kind of intimidating?”

“You don't seem that shy,” Namjoon says. 

“There's something different about being in the pods, where we can't see each other’s faces,” Jungkook says. “In real life I get embarrassed so easily. I would probably see you and say something stupid like ‘hell yeah, new husband” out loud. And then you would laugh at me and I would have to run away and change my name.”

“Well, my second point of rebuttal is that I’m not that intimidating,” Namjoon counters. “I help old ladies get things off the top shelf at the grocery store, it's not like I would be standing in the frozen food aisle in a dashing suit with my hair slicked back checking the time on my expensive watch and waiting for someone cute to make a fool of themself in front of me.”

“That's pretty specific, I think you might have your own elaborate meet-cute fantasy going on,” Jungkook says seriously. “New idea, hear me out. We both drop out of this experiment and then we just happen to go grab some things for dinner at the same time, and you wear a dashing suit and stand in the frozen food aisle until I get there.”

Namjoon considers it and tries not to let himself realize that this new possibility sounds really good. “How will I know it's you, though?”

“You'll know,” Jungkook insists. “It'll be fate, we’ll hear bells and see fireworks and everything because that’s how magic works. And I’ll know it's you, because of the dashing suit, of course.”

“Right, of course,” Namjoon says, barely listening as Jungkook starts to chatter excitedly about his grocery store soulmate daydream. It's cute, but it feels too fast, too real for just a sweet little inside joke. Namjoon had joined this experiment for a reason, because he wants to get married. He’s ready. It's hitting him now, though, that 10 days is a really short time, and by the end of it he might have proposed to someone. And that someone might be Jungkook.

INT. DATING POD, NIGHT

“I can't believe you write poetry,” Seokjin says, and unlike Jungkook his voice holds no amazement. “I mean, you do seem like the type. I just didn't think you would actually be the type.”

Namjoon snorts. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, I don't know, you seem very business-y,” Seokjin says. “But at the same time very artsy. What did you say you do for work?”

“I didn’t, but I’m a museum tour guide,” Namjoon says, and Seokjin hums somewhat approvingly. He’s beginning to see why Jimin likes Seokjin so much (his virginal innocence and bizarrely lucrative mad scientist gig, obviously) but not so much the other way around. Seokjin is very casually sarcastic, but more blunt than Jimin. They don't seem outwardly like they'd be the most compatible, Namjoon wonders aloud.

“Are you kidding me? I told him I was being really open up front to weed out the people who couldn't handle me, and he went ‘you just told me you've been getting zero ass for 31 years, I don't know if you can afford to be picky.’ And that seemed like good enough proof that he was not one of those people.”

“Why are you still on a date with me, then?”  _ Why are you wasting my time?  _ is the real question, but Namjoon has been trying really hard to be a nice person lately.

Seokjin scoffs. “Namjoon. Darling. I can't propose on the second date, that would be insane. We have to wait for at least the fourth date, obviously. And I have to occupy myself somehow.”

“Obviously,” Namjoon agrees.

—

INT. DATING POD, DAY

It definitely says something about Jungkook that he seems genuinely excited about Jimin and Seokjin’s impending engagement. “It's been barely three days,” Namjoon says, settling deeper into the couch and taking a sip of water. He plans on being here for a while. “They're literally on their third date right now, just like us. Imagine if I proposed to you this second, that would be insane.”

“I’d say yes,” Jungkook says immediately. 

Namjoon laughs nervously. “That's—I’m serious, Jungkook.”

“So am I.” There’s a rustle on the other side of the pod, like Jungkook is sitting straighter, or maybe standing up to leave.

“We don't even know each other that well yet, and you're only, what, 23? I dated older men when I was your age, Jungkook, and it always felt like I was...I don't know. Fast-forwarding my life, I guess.” He takes a deep breath. “I like you a lot, I do. This is just so  _ weird, _ like there's all this pressure to literally get married in 4 weeks, and I don't want to be the person to push you even more.”

“God, hyung, you’re not  _ pushing  _ me,” Jungkook says. “Do you think I would even let you do that to me, pressure me into marrying you?”

Namjoon knows he sounds unsure when he says “Maybe. I don't know, Jungkook, look, that’s proof. That just shows that I barely even know enough about you yet.”

“Why'd you go on two dates with me, if you don't want me?” Jungkook has never sounded angry before. It hurts, makes Namjoon curl into himself a little. “I’m here to fall in love, hyung. I’m here to find someone who really cares about me and fall in love with them and marry them, because I’m an adult who can think for myself and I want stability. Not whatever this is, where I think you'd marry me tomorrow if I asked but really you're just stringing me along trying not to hurt my little baby feelings. I’m 23, I have a job and an apartment and a pet fish. You wouldn't be creepy for loving me.”

There's another rustle, and then the door on the other side of the pod slams. Namjoon sits in silence for a moment before putting his head in his hands and letting the lump in his throat turn into tears.

—

INT. SIDE A LOUNGE, NIGHT

“He proposed on the third date,” Jimin announces as soon as he enters the lounge. Namjoon looks up from where he’s been staring sadly at the fake fireplace for two hours and takes in Jimin’s body language, trying to gauge whether this announcement is a good thing or not. Seokjin had said he was going to wait for the fourth date, at least.

“Is that a good thing or not?” Vernon pipes up from the bar. He’s the only other person in the room; Mingyu had made all of them aware of his plan to win over Jihoon tonight, although he hadn’t been clear on how exactly he meant to execute it.

Instead of his typical unsettlingly fast, gliding walk, Jimin practically skips across the room, alighting on a stool like some sort of wild butterfly stopping for a drink. “Vernon, darling, it is perfect,” he breathes. “We had a date yesterday that was five hours long and we cried together about how much we love our families. And then I made a joke, like, ‘haha I hope our parents get along when they meet at our wedding,’ and he was like ‘be right back, I’m in my pajamas still but I think contractually I have to look nice for the cameras when I do this,’ and he came back and asked me to marry him.”

“Did you say yes?”

Jimin beams. “Of course I did.”

Namjoon can’t even bring himself to be jealous, mostly because he knows this kind of fairytale love story isn’t what he really wants anyway. He’s not a nihilist, or anything, but whatever kind of connection Jimin and Seokjin have made isn’t common. He thinks that makes him less of a nihilist, actually, to believe in true love and recognize that they’ve found it even if he hasn’t.

Jimin starts in on a tangent about how he hopes Seokjin is handsome, but he’s not, like, shallow or whatever, he just thinks inner beauty radiates outward and also it’s nice when people care about basic personal hygiene and know their angles and are not hideous bridge trolls. It turns into cooing and plotting when Vernon admits he just got back from a date with Taehyung, and Namjoon can’t take it anymore, the noise echoing in the nearly empty room. He gets up to leave and neither of the other men notice, too busy with the rest of their lives laid out before them.

—

INT. DATING POD, NIGHT

“I don't know why I’m here,” Namjoon admits, tugging the blanket he’d brought tighter around his shoulders.

“You couldn't bear another minute without my company, duh,” Yoongi says. “If you don't want to go on a date with me you don't have to, you know that, right?”

Namjoon nods before remembering Yoongi can't see him. “I do want to go on a date with you, hyung. Can we just...can you talk to me? I like your voice.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.” Yoongi starts talking about some engineering principle that Namjoon has never heard of and doesn't care about, and it's perfect. His voice is low and steady, comforting. Namjoon lays back against the couch cushions and stares at the blue frosted glass until his eyes unfocus and he stops thinking about Jungkook slamming the door.

**Author's Note:**

> i am literally SOOOOOO excited for this series u have no idea. i'm waiting to get hate messages on twitter once i add the "Kim Taehyung | V/Choi Hansol |Vernon" tag in chapter 2


End file.
